


Your Name is Jade English

by lmnopeanut



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Sadstuck, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmnopeanut/pseuds/lmnopeanut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a short sadstuck that I wrote. It just basically goes into detail about the life and death of  post-scratch Jade, or Jake English's grandma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Name is Jade English

Your name is Jade English. 

Life wasn't easy for you, but you've survived. 

Life wasn't easy when the Batterwitch raised you. It wasn't easy when you were raised by someone that hated you and abused you. You couldn't understand why she didn't just throw you to the monsters she kept hidden away in the bottom of her ship. One day you asked why when she threatened to do so. Instead of the usual slap across your face as punishment for even speaking to her, she looked over her shoulder at you with her soulless eyes and said that she had plans for you. And that scared you more than the screeches and howls from the monsters at night. She never did feed you to the monsters, and you survived.

Life wasn't easy when you decided to leave the Batterwitch. You thought it would be easy to sneak away in the middle of the night, and if you died, so be it. It would be easy to die. It was better than being a part of whatever plan Her Imperial Condesce had in store for you. But it wasn't easy. Life never is. Your brother, the one who had kept you sane through all those years, had refused to come with you.

Life wasn't easy when you had to tell your brother goodbye, to leave him alone with the cruelest creature in existence. But you had to survive.

You fought against her however you could. You raised your own company to take out hers, and gave it an image that she despised as much as you despised her. You changed your last name to English and raised an empire of skull-branded merchandise. It was like throwing a pebble at an ocean, but it was the only thing you could do. And your business survived.

It wasn't easy seeing your brother's face again. The child you found all alone looked like exactly like him, and you raised him as you would raise your own grandson. And surprisingly, it was easy. 

It was easy to raise a child with love instead of the hatred you grew out of. It was easy to show him how to defend himself with a rifle, though he preferred to wield two pistols. It was easy to tell him the stories of your adventures with a playful and exciting tone rather than the with grimness that they held in reality. It was easy to see the light in his eyes as it caused your own to reflect with such a gleam of hope as well. Together, you didn't only survive. You lived.

But you knew your life couldn't be easy. Life is never easy. You realized this as soon as you saw the red ship of the Batterwitch. Your company had become bankrupt long ago, and you knew it was only a matter of time before you again saw the monster that had raised you. It was only a matter of time before you felt her golden trident force three holes into your chest just as it had done to countless of her other enemies. She didn't even bother to watch you bleed to death as she left to go destroy the few things that you held dear. 

It was hard to crawl toward your home and your grandson when you grew weaker every minute. You knew that there was no chance that you would reach him before she did, but you had to try. 

It was hard to watch the destruction of the peace and hope you had secured over the years. As your "sanctuary" was engulfed in flames and reduced to rubble, you wondered if the boy escaped. You had stopped moving long ago and could only wait. 

It was hard to give up hope, but then you see the boy walking along the path to where you lay. Your brother would always joke that you had the eyesight of a hawk and could see things in the distance long before he could. Even from this far away, you could see how much the boy has grown since you first held him in your arms. He looked exactly like him. 

It wasn't easy telling the silhouette of your brother goodbye, to leave the boy alone in the world of the cruelest creature in existence. But you had to die.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic that I've ever written. Ever. (haha I have no idea what I'm doing) I'm open to constructive criticism, too. So, tell me what you think!


End file.
